


Крик в тишине

by Boread



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Вселенная G1. Всего несколько кликов после перезагрузки в отсеке лидера - перед тем, как выйти в офф-лайн.





	

Привычная откалибровка систем завершилась, в процессоре сформировались отчётные данные о её результатах, были посланы множественные подтверждения стандартных программ и курсов. Система вошла в обычный он-лайновый режим. Фоторецепторы активизировались, обратный сигнал дрогнул раз и стал устойчивым. В полумраке слабо освещённого отсека алыми диодами загорелась оптика.  
В отсеке стояла тишина.  
Мегатрон оттолкнулся от платформы, скатываясь на свободную её часть с узкого сикерского корпуса. Он устроился удобнее, а затем придвинул к себе истребителя. Три с половиной клика – всплыло в цепях процессора. Конечно: как всегда. Три с половиной клика понадобится Старскриму для выхода в он-лайн.  
Главнокомандующий протянул руку, открепляя свои штуцера и штекеры от разъёмов и гнёзд заместителя. Убрав последний, он задержал ладонь на входах, чуть касаясь их влажной от смазки упругости, искоса оглядывая фигуру сикера.  
В отсеке стояла тишина – но Мегатрон не слышал её.  
Он знал этого меха который десяток тысяч ворн, знал его как свой собственный манипулятор – и его корпус знал немногим меньше. Образ Старскрима стоял перед его фоторецепторами сквозь звёздные циклы, миллионы звёздных циклов. И основой этого образа, составляющей его сутью – в полном соответствии с его именем — был крик.  
Крик ярости пикирующей на поле боя бело-алой стрелы. Крик радости победы над очередным врагом в битве. Крик страха под дулом термоядерной пушки. Крик злорадства в мести за каждый косой взгляд. Крик страсти на грани перезагрузки под нависающим серебристым корпусом. Крик гордости от найденного единственно верного решения. Крик боли, раскаяния, отчаяния, восторга.  
Бесконечный, неумолкающий, неутихающий крик.  
Мегатрон смотрел на своего заместителя, своего сикера, своего авиакомандующего – и слышал резкий, громкий, надломленный звук его голоса сквозь все эти мириады циклов. Привычный звук. Естественный звук.  
Тишина в отсеке примолкла: Старскрим очнулся.  
Раздались щелчки захлопываемых панелей, шорох напрягшихся сервоприводов, шуршание секционных блоков друг о друга и о платформу. Тёмные пластины лица осветились активированной алой оптикой.  
Главнокомандующий не двинулся – только его взгляд, следующий по сикерскому корпусу, замедлился. И остановился на лицевых пластинах.  
Старскрим молчал. Он небрежно отряхнулся от следов коннекта, стирая с себя разводы смазки и топлива — не бросив ни одного взгляда на своего Лидера. Когда-то для него утверждением своей свободы и независимости было встать и уйти из полумрака тишины этого отсека, теперь его свобода и независимость – в том, чтобы в ней остаться.  
Прошло несколько астросекунд, ещё немного, и Старскрим шевельнулся, дёргая ближним к Мегатрону плечом. Главнокомандующий немного приподнялся – давая истребителю удобнее уложить крыло, выгнуться подле себя в наиболее комфортной позе — затем опустился обратно. Сикер расслабленно вытянул стройные ноги, скользнув прижатыми к ступне закрылками по ребристой чёрной голени Мегатрона. Теперь его всё устраивало.  
Тишина вновь заняла окружающее пространство.  
Старскрим неслышно повернул голову в сторону Лидера и погасил оптику, медленно переводя системы в режим офф-лайновой подзарядки. Мегатрон двинул уголком губ, глядя на ровные, безызъянные черты его лица, и опустил руку на тёмно-бордовый в темноте с белеющими вставками корпус. А затем сам выключил оптику.  
Тишина в его отсеке не существовала – и уже очень, очень давно.


End file.
